Interactive voice response systems (also referred to as “IVR systems”) are widely deployed into organizations of various sizes, ranging from small and medium enterprises (SMEs) to large organizations such as, for example, hospitals and public administrations. IVR systems enable routing incoming calls from one or more users to relevant services and/or responders based on a selection made by the users, typically further to the users having listened to a menu/list of options. In most instances, the menu of options is provided to a user as an audio message via an audio channel established between the IVR system and an electronic device from which the user initiates the call. Once the user is connected to the IVR system, she/he is prompted, by the IVR system, to select, from the menu of options, which option she/he desires. The user typically provides her/his selection by pressing on a keypad associated with the electronic device. In turn, the electronic device generates a dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) code (also referred to as DTMF tone) associated with the entry made by the user on the keypad. The DTMF code is sent to the IVR system which interprets the DTMF code and executes a corresponding action (e.g., routing the call to a given responder).
Even though IVR systems have improved productivity by automating, at least partially, the routing of incoming calls throughout organizations, it still presents certain deficiencies, in particular in terms of user experience. For example, but without being limitative, (1) it may take time for a user to reach an item she/he wishes to select from the menu/list (as the menu/list is typically recited, via an audio channel, one item at a time) thereby resulting in potential additional communication costs; (2) an item the user is looking for may no longer exist; and/or (3) for cases wherein the menu/list is structured as a tree having multiple nodes, navigation throughout the tree may not be intuitive and may result in the user giving up looking for the item she/he wishes to select before reaching it.
Various solutions have been investigated and/or implemented to mitigate some of the drawbacks listed in the above-paragraph. Those solutions include, for example, but without being limitative, (1) click-to-call from a web page either towards a third-party communication device or within a browser using WebRTC technology; (2) visual IVR systems such as IVR solutions from Dialogic Corporation; (3) publicly providing phone numbers that are internal to a given organization; and/or (4) vocal recognition, including vocal recognition based on machine-learning algorithms.
Improvements are however still desirable.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches.